tigfandomcom-20200215-history
Indiecade
The Indiecade is an event that started in 2007, with its first showing at E3 2008 and Penny Arcade Expo in the same year, looking to represent independent games. We believe that the role of a festival – especially an independent games festival — is to provide a place to screen and discuss juried games. For a festival to maintain its integrity it must implement a rigorous review process, appoint qualified jurors, and then it must trust those jurors and honor their decisions. We do not plan to court controversy, nor do we plan to avoid it. What we will do is make selections of the featured works based on the effectiveness of their content, the quality and innovation of their design, and the craft of their implementation. Finalists Shamelessly copied from the wikipedia entry: IndieCade finalists and awards 2009 Indiecade festival finalists * Aether Honorable Mention * Akrasia * Classic Night * Closure Awardee: Gameplay Innovation * Cogs * Dear Esther * Eliss Awardee: Auteur * Everybody Dies * Global Conflicts: Latin America * Gray * Mightier * Minor Battle Awardee: Finalist Choice/Audience Choice * Modal Kombat * Moon Stories Awardee: Jury Selection * Nanobots * Osmos Awardee: Fun & Best in Show * Papermint Honorable Mention * Radio Flare * Ruben & Lullaby * Shadow Physics * Sowlar * Spectre Honorable Mention * The Deep Sleep Initiative Runner Up: Finalist Choice/Audience Choice * The Maw * The Path * Train Awardee: Vanguard * Tuning Awardee: Sublime Experience * You Get Me * Zeno Clash More about some of the 2009 game finalists: * Closure, a "puzzle platformer" where different areas of the screen are illuminated and safe. It uses "simple, black and white hand-drawn style." * The Maw, a game at the Xbox Live Arcade where the player is a space alien partnering up with "a comical purple blob who eats everything in its path." "The secret to success lies in getting the Maw to eat the right things to absorb the qualities needed for a given puzzle." * Minor Battle, a 2-D multiplayer game "displayed on four screens forming faces of a cube" that was designed by the Peanut Gallery. "The configuration of the screens forces players to move through physical space as they navigate their avatars through the virtual play space" involving physical play and digital play. * Modal Kombat, a "performance interface for traditional games (often Mortal Kombat) that allows the player to control their avatars by playing real guitars." A teaching tool to make practicing guitar a diversion gaming. * Ruben & Lullaby, which uses iPhone' technology to control a simulated young couple's and emotions by "agitating them by shaking the phone, calming them by stroking the touch screen, etc." * Shadow Physics, a puzzle game involving 2-D characters in 3-D space. * Sowlar, a farming game with environmental themes "spanning a galaxy" that was designed by Odd Man In, a team at the DigiPen Institute of Technology. * The Deep Sleep Initiative, an alternate reality game requiring active puppet mastering of players contained within a print publication "with secrets hidden across the web". "ARx, a team at Carnegie Mellon's Entertainment Technology Center (ETC), designed the game for a teen audience." * You Get Me (video game), Britain's Blast Theory's mixed reality game that is involves eight players at computer stations in the Royal Opera House connecting with runners in a park five miles away navigating "through a virtual overlay of the park, avoiding all runners except the one they chose." * Zeno Clash, a game of "mythopoeia" taking players through an epic narrative adventure "across a landscape of bizarre and surprising worlds and cultures whose storyline echoes Greek tragedy" with gameplay of "close and brutal melee encounters with strange characters and frightening creatures." It was made by a Chilean studio, ACE Team Softwar. 8 IndieCade 2008 Finalists * And Yet It Moves * Cactus Arcade * Dangerous High School Girls in Trouble * Darkgame * Dark Room Sex Game Awardee: Fun * Democracy 2 * Fatherhood * Flywrench Honorable Mention * Global Conflicts: Palestine * Gravitation Awardee: Jury Selection * ibb and obb Awardee: Design Innovation * levelHead Awardee: Technical Innovation * Machinarium Awardee: Aesthetics * Miss Management * PMOG * Polarity * Ruckblende Awardee: Finalist Choice * Rider Spoke * Sociable Tetris 360 * Standard Bits * Syntaesthete * Tank Universal * The Graveyard * The Misadventures of P.B. Winterbottom Awardee: World/Story * The Night Journey Awardee: Sublime Experience * The Unfinished Swan Honorable Mention IndieCade 2007 Finalists Included * 8 * Bone * Braid * Can you see me now? * Cloud * Democracy 2 * Cruel2BKind * Cute X Doom * Escape from Woomera * Everyday Shooter * N * Steam Brigade * Endless Forest * Whyville External Links *Wikipedia entry *Website Category:Events Category:Showcases Category:Competitions Category:Stubs